Sad Eyes
by un1uckyst4r
Summary: The sequel to Behind the Veil and One and Only.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The small, cloaked figure moved stealthily through the sleeping streets of Tomoeda, stopping momentarily to climb up trees and look through windows as if it were a common thief searching for something... or someone. It stopped for a moment under a cherry blossom tree and shifted something under its dark cape. Then it stared up at the tree and took a deep breath, as if admiring its radiant beauty in the moonlight. 

It was then that Yukito first saw the cloaked figure. He knew he shouldn't have been up so late because he had a party to prepare for the next morning, but for some reason he couldn't sleep. And Yukito was glad he couldn't sleep, because if he had then he would have missed the figure standing outside. The figure's hood fell back, and the moon shone full onto the figure's face. A girl's face, pale as ivory and just as beautiful, long blue-black hair fanning out behind her in the wind. Yukito felt compelled to go outside and take a closer look at this strange, beautiful creature. He pulled on his coat and slippers and went out the door. 

The girl stared up at the house next to the tree, soft pink petals falling about her. "Poor little Star sorceress," she said quietly to herself. "Poor little cherry blossom girl. You are innocent of everything that's happened... I wish I didn't have to do this to you." The girl sighed deeply and took out the package she had been hiding under her coat, the package that would likely seal the Star sorceress' fate. "But unfortunately I have my orders." 

Yukito stopped as he watched the girl climb into the cherry blossom tree. _That's Sakura's house!_, he realized with a shock. He ran to the tree and waited for the girl to return. He saw a bit of black silk flying above him, and he gave it a yank. The girl shrieked and fell out of the tree, landing atop Yukito in a flurry of pink petals. "What were you doing up there?" Yukito demanded, taking hold of the girl's arm. 

"Let me go!" The girl squirmed in Yukito's grasp. "Please, just let me go!" 

"Tell me what you were doing up there!" 

"This has nothing to do with you. Let me go!" 

Their eyes met, and Yukito was taken aback by how beautiful this girl really was. Her skin was pale and shone like the moon, and an errant cherry blossom embedded itself in her ebony hair, striking as fireworks at midnight. Her mouth was small, lips pursed together in fright. Her large doe eyes were a deep, rich blue; the color of the sky at dusk, set with a million glittering stars. "Please," the girl whispered, "this has nothing to do with you. Just let me go and pretend we never met." 

"How could I pretend I never met someone like you?" Yukito asked quietly, slowly letting go of the girl's arm and watching her disappear into the darkness. 

"Reina," a voice said as small footsteps approached and the girl stepped into the darkened room. "You have returned." 

Reina brushed the cherry blossom petals out of her hair and hung up her cloak. "Yes, Master Creator." 

"Have you completed your duty?" 

Reina sighed sadly. "Everything is going as planned, Master Creator." 

"Excellent." The voice laughed evilly to itself in the semi-darkness, and Reina shivered. "The Star sorceress will be destroyed once and for all, and this time I may not even have to lift a finger."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Gift

"Sakura!!!" Kero leaped up and jumped up and down on the bed. "Sakura, wake up!! Wake up!! Come on, wake up!!!" 

"Argh... Kero-chan?" Sakura got up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What's going on? What on earth are you doing?" 

"Waking you up, what do you think?" Kero continued to jump up and down. 

"Kero-chan, stop jumping on my leg, you crazy animal!!" She pushed Kero off her leg. "It's too early!!" Sakura looked out her half-open window. "I can't even see the sun yet. What's the big idea?" 

Kero tugged at Sakura's arm and dragged her out of bed. "Never mind that, just go downstairs!!! Go! Now!!" He flitted about the room. "Come on, get going! Here's your robe, here are your slippers. Stick me in your pocket and let's go, go, GO!!!" 

Sakura yawned. "I don't see what the rush is, Kero-chan." 

"Yeah, that's the point. Just GO!!!!" 

Sakura stumbled tiredly down the dimly lit stairs. "You know what, Kero-chan, I don't think anyone else is awake yet. And if Oniichan didn't do the groceries yesterday I swear I'm going to -" 

"SURPRISE!!!!" 

Sakura let out a loud "HOEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!" as the lights came on and a bunch of people suddenly appeared out of nowhere with balloons and streamers and confetti. Touya and Fujitaka came out of the crowd and each gave Sakura a hug. "Merry Christmas," said Fujitaka. 

Sakura was still in total shock. "What's going on?" she asked dazedly. "What are all these people doing here? Kero-chan!! It's gotta be the Create Card..." 

Syaoran came through the mass of people and gave Sakura a hug. "Now was that the Create Card?" he asked with a grin. 

"Definitely not," Sakura answered, beaming. 

Touya fumed. "Hands off my sister," he began, but Fujitaka held him back with a hand and a warning glance. 

Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu ran up to Sakura, each with a large box in their hands. "Open your presents!" Tomoyo cried excitedly. 

Sakura gave Tomoyo a shocked look. "Tomoyo-san! Everyone! I haven't gotten all of your presents yet! I haven't even eaten breakfast!" 

"I've taken care of that," Yukito said with a sleepy sort of smile. He motioned to the kitchen table, which was covered with a breakfast big enough to feed everyone in the room. The centerpiece was a giant stack of pancakes with a crown of cherry blossoms. 

"Yukito-san!" Sakura gawked at all the food (even though she was embarrassed that she was still walking around in baby pink pajamas as if she were still in fourth grade). "You made all of this?" She looked under the lid of the largest casserole pan. "You made me curry! My favorite!" 

Yukito shrugged and grinned. "I made everyone a little snack. Think of it as a Christmas present from me." 

Sakura gave Yukito a hug and felt her cheeks burn. "Thanks so much, Yukito-san. You're the greatest."

After everyone had partaken of the giant breakfast feast, Sakura and her friends sat around in her living room. "Open your presents now!!" Tomoyo cried. She whipped out her video camera and pointed at the large pink box on the floor. "Go!!! Come on!! Mine first!!!" 

"Okay, okay!" Sakura made her way over to the box and unwrapped it in a frenzy. She pulled a large crystal perfume bottle with a pink pump. "Tomoyo-san! It's gorgeous! Thank you so much... but I don't wear perfume..." 

Tomoyo grabbed the bottle and sprayed Sakura with a liberal dose of perfume. "Now you do." 

Sakura coughed and sputtered, and after the initial shock of almost being asphyxiated she found that it actually smelled really nice, sort of flowery and cherry-like. 

After going through everyone else's presents (a new diary from Chiharu, a stationary set from Rika, a jewelry box from Naoko, new rollerblades from Fujitaka and Touya, and a teddy bear from Syaoran), Sakura was about to bid everyone goodbye when suddenly there was a crash downstairs in the basement. "What was that?" Sakura exclaimed. 

"That was in the basement," Touya noted. 

"Maybe it's a ghost," Naoko chimed in hopefully, always up for a good ghost story. 

"Naoko-san, you think everything is a ghost," Syaoran said sarcastically. 

"Oh, shut up, Syaoran." 

"Maybe it's a you-know-what," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, referring to a Clow Card. 

"I have all the you-know-whats, remember?" Sakura hissed back. 

"Oh yeah. Right." 

"We're gonna go check it out," Yukito said, going down to the basement with Touya. A couple of minutes later, Yukito yelled, "Sakura-san! You'd better come down here and see this." 

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko made their way down to the basement. Touya and Yukito were standing close to the shelf where Sakura had first unlocked the Clow Book, and Yukito was holding a blue package in his hands. "This was for you," he said, putting the package into Sakura's hands. 

Sakura took a closer look at what Yukito had found. The package was wrapped in shimmering dark blue paper and tied with a thin silver ribbon. There was a small silver nametag on the package, with 'Merry Christmas, Sakura' written in an elegant, flowing hand. "Another present?" Sakura wondered aloud. "Oniichan! Oto-san! Did either of you leave one of my presents down here?" 

"No," they both answered. 

"What could this be?" Sakura asked, undoing the silver ribbon and removing the wrapping. She gasped when she saw the contents. "Oh my gosh, this is beautiful!" 

She held up a figurine in her hands, one of those figurines that you turn a key and it plays music. It was one of a little ballerina with long, violet-black hair, pale skin, and sparkling violet eyes. The girl wore a knee-length, mauve dance costume with violet ribbon trim and small violet dancing slippers. It stood upright on one leg, the other leg and both gloved hands stretched into the air in a delicate ballet step. The base was one of pure silver, with a small gold key on the side. A star was etched into the surface, and the ballerina stood right in the middle of the star. 

"That's absolutely gorgeous," Tomoyo said, looking at the figurine. "It must be a music box or something." She turned the key and sweet music began to come from the little figurine, which was now spinning slowly like a real ballerina. Chiharu sighed. "That music is so beautiful." 

"It's so sad, though," Naoko added. "But you're right, Tomoyo-san, it's so sweet." 

"Maybe you have a secret admirer," Tomoyo said jokingly, and Sakura shot her an angry look. "I was kidding," Tomoyo added quickly. 

"I think Tomoyo-san might be right," Rika said. She looked at her watch. "Darn, I'd better go home now." Rika gave Sakura a hug. "Merry Christmas, Sakura-san." 

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I feel horrible, I haven't even gotten all of your presents done yet." 

"That's alright." Tomoyo smiled. "You've still got all week." 

All of Sakura's friends followed suit, and when everyone was gone she went upstairs by herself with all of her presents. She placed the music box right next to her bed and wound it up again, but something odd happened. 

The star etched into the silver began to give off a strange violet glow that filled the entire room. The sad music began to play again, but this time it was strange and twisted, with odd whispers interspersed in the notes. When the glow died down and Sakura opened her eyes again, everything was normal - except for the ballerina figure, which had changed positions and now had her legs bent and her arms outstretched in a perfect plié. Sakura peered at the ballerina figure. _You strange little thing_, she thought bemusedly. _How did you do that? _

As if in reply, the figure's amethyst-colored eyes began to glow fiercely. 

"Sakura!!" It was Kero banging on the door. "Hey, are you in there?" 

The door opened slowly. "There you are," Kero gushed. "You left a couple of your presents downstairs, Touya-san was about to step on them - hey, are you alright? Sakura? What's the matter?" 

Because when Kero looked into Sakura's face, her hollow eyes were puffy and red, and traces of tears shone on her face.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Tower

"Sakura!" Kero flew up to look Sakura straight in the eye. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" 

Sakura sobbed, tears flowing down her face. "I... I... I don't know!" She ran back into her room and began to cry again. "Kero-chan, I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't stop crying!" 

Kero dragged the tissue box over to Sakura. "Maybe you're just... I don't know, over-excited. Too much emotions today, you know?" 

Sakura nodded and blew her nose. "I guess so." 

"Want me to leave you alone for a while?" Kero asked. "You know, so you can get it all out?" 

"Sure. Thanks a lot, Kero-chan." 

Kero flew outside and shut the door, leaving Sakura alone, lying in bed, staring at the mysterious music box she had gotten. The expression on the little ballerina's face was serene, almost sad, yet there was an underlying note of something dangerous in the sorrowful visage. It was almost as if it were reprimanding her for something in the saddest, most calm way possible. 

Memories began to pour through Sakura's head; memories from long ago, four years ago to be exact, when she'd first stumbled across the Clow Book in her basement. She saw herself, a little girl in an elementary school uniform, picking up a Card and reading it aloud. "Windy," the voice in her head echoed. The scream of fright as the Cards blew away, the helplessness she felt when she found out that she was the one who had to capture all of those Cards. "You're the Cardcaptor," Kero said. "It's your responsibility." 

"But I can't," Sakura whispered aloud. "I can't do it." 

Sakura remembered the day she met Syaoran, how mean he was to her when she'd captured the Thunder Card. She could see the disdainful look on his face and the haughty tone in his voice. "You're no Cardcaptor," he'd said. "With your skills, you can't collect the Clow Cards." 

Tears streamed uncontrollably down Sakura's face. She couldn't stand it any more, how helpless and powerless she felt. She picked up her backpack, put on her shoes, and climbed out the window into the snow. 

"Sakura!!" Touya ran upstairs and banged on Sakura's door. "Sakura!! Where are you? Open the door! Sakura!!" He ran around the house, searching every nook and cranny for his sister. "Sakura!!!" 

Touya ran back up the stairs and stormed into Sakura's room. All too late he felt something under his slippered feet. "OUCH!!" a small voice cried out. 

"Sorry," Touya said automatically, then he whipped around to see what he'd stepped on. His eyes narrowed when he saw that the room was completely empty. "Sakura!" he yelled. "Is that you?" He stepped backwards and once again something yelled "OUCH!!!" from under him. Touya jumped aside and saw the little golden bear lying on the floor. He picked it up by the wing and swore he saw the stuffed animal's mouth twist in a painful grimace. "Stupid stuffed toy," Touya muttered. 

To his utmost surprise, the little bear opened its mouth and bit his finger. Touya winced as sharp little teeth dug into his skin. "What the heck is going on?!" he yelled. "What are you?! Get off my finger!!!" 

Kero let go of Touya's finger and flew off a small distance. "I've had it with the stuffed toy comments!" he yelled. "And you stepped on me twice, if you don't mind me reminding you." All too late Kero realized his mistake. He took a look at the shocked expression on Touya's face. "Um... that is... uh..." Oh great, I've really blown it this time, Kero thought angrily. 

"I knew you weren't just a stuffed toy!" Touya grabbed Kero out of the air and pulled on his wings as if he wasn't convinced they were real. "What are you? And what are you doing hanging around Sakura?" 

"Well... um... uh... uh..." Kero fumbled for a good excuse. He took a deep breath and figured that it was time Sakura's family finally found out about everything. "Take a seat, kid. This might take a while." 

"Who are you calling 'kid'?" Touya muttered as he sat down on Sakura's bed and expected the unexpected. 

The cold wind stung Sakura's eyes as she tottered dangerously atop the tower in the middle of town. She felt as if the tears on her face were freezing, icing over right on her face. Great, she thought, just a little something extra to add to all my pain... 

She stared down at the city below, streets all aglow with rainbow pinpoints of light. It looked like a giant Christmas arrangement, the glow of the lights blurred by Sakura's tears. It was such a cliché. _How could everyone be so happy, _Sakura thought dismally, _when I feel so sad? _

Sakura dangled her foot off the edge of the tower, as if testing her own daring. The wind was getting stronger, threatening to whip Sakura off the edge if she didn't jump. The rainbow lights and heavenly glow were gone now, nothing below but an endless purple haze. She leaned forward and back, wobbling back and forth as if she was intoxicated. _And I really must be smashed, _Sakura thought, smiling strangely at nothing. She reached out into the emptiness with one hand, stepped off the tower's ledge, and plummeted into the endless violet fog with the same strange grin on her face. 

"Sakura!! NO!!!!" 

Sakura opened her eyes, the purple haze vanishing, slowly turning back into bright Christmas lights and glowing winter streets, vaguely aware of the lack of ground underneath her. 

"Sakura!!!!" 

The haze was completely gone now, and Sakura screamed as she realized that she was plummeting through the air with nothing but snow and asphalt lying several hundred feet below to cushion her fall. Suddenly a hand grabbed the collar of her coat and she felt herself being lifted onto something warm and furry. Sakura closed her eyes and let relieving sleep wash over her. 

"That was a close one," Keroberos muttered as he soared through the sky back to Sakura's house. 

"A little too close, if you ask me." Touya looked down at Sakura and lovingly brushed a few damp strands of hair from her forehead. "What do I call you again?" 

"Kero." 

"Right." 

Touya looked out at the world rushing past beneath him, noting the absolute silence. "So why aren't you talking? You and Sakura talk all the time, I can hear you." 

"I'm trying to concentrate on flying." 

"What would you have to concentrate for?" 

"I'm not used to carrying a full-grown human being on my back, okay?" 

"Whatever." 

Touya felt something in front of him stir, and looked down as Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Kero..." she mumbled dazedly. Then her eyes focused on Touya and went wide in shock. "Oniichan!!" she exclaimed. "What are you - why are you -" 

"Shh." Touya put a finger on Sakura's lips, silencing her. "Don't talk. You've got a lot of explaining to do later." 

"So that's it?" Fujitaka asked. He sat at the side of Sakura's bed, brushing stray locks of hair from her face. "That's what's been going on all this time?" 

"Hai, Oto-san," Sakura answered, almost reluctantly. Tears began to well in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry, Oto-san, I know I should have told you. But I couldn't, I just couldn't." 

Fujitaka smiled, kissed Sakura's forehead. "I understand. It's alright." He walked to the door, turned off the lights, and stood watching his beloved daughter sleep bathed in silvery moonlight. No regrets, no sadness. Just relief that Sakura was alright. 

"You tried to jump off a building!" Syaoran cried out. "Are you insane? Have you completely, totally lost your mind?!" 

"Yes - no - maybe - I don't know!" Sakura yelled back. It had been a while since she and Syaoran had a truly heated argument. 

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" 

"You don't think I know that?!" Sakura paced angrily back and forth in the hallway. "Look, I don't know what got into me, okay? But I tried to jump off a building, and Touya and Keroberos saved me -" 

"What?! So now your idiot brother knows about the Clow?" 

"He is not an idiot!!" Sakura yelled indignantly, her green eyes flashing angrily. "I know you and Oniichan hate each other, but just knock it off for now, okay? I'm sick and tired of it." 

She slumped down suddenly against the wall, and Syaoran ran over to her. "Sakura! Are you all right? I'm sorry..." 

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and tried to focus on his face, but everything was so fuzzy, so blurred, distorted by teardrops and purple fog again. Syaoran was screaming something, but the sound of his voice was muffled and distant. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. "Are you all right?! Speak to me!!" 

" Syaoran… I'm so tired… " Sakura's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. " I think I need to… to… "

" To _what?! _" Syaoran asked frantically.

" To… sleep. " Sakura smiled dazedly. " Yes, sleep… " She wanted to leave everything behind and slip into sleep, eternal sleep, just leaving all the problems of the world behind, sleeping them away... sleeping... sleeping... sleep... 

"Sakura!!!! No!!!" Syaoran cried, as Sakura's eyelids closed and she slumped to the ground.


End file.
